


All That He Deserves

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Hate, Lust, M/M, Pride, Rage, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Hux has issues with Kylo Ren.I hate you, Armitage thinks.Nothing.I hate you, Armitage thinks again.Nothing. He doesn’t wear that stupid mask anymore, pretentious, Vader-worshiping fucker that he is, so his face is as easy to read as a child’s first datapad screen. Yet Ren’s expression doesn’t even flicker in response.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: New Year's Sins Flash Exchange





	All That He Deserves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



_I hate you_ , Armitage thinks.

Nothing.

 _I hate you_ , Armitage thinks again.

Nothing. He doesn’t wear that stupid mask anymore, pretentious, Vader-worshiping fucker that he is, so his face is as easy to read as a child’s first datapad screen. Yet Ren’s expression doesn’t even flicker in response.

 _I want to plough your arse with my cock until you’re so permanently loose and sloppy that you’ll be terrified to go out in public without a nappy_ , Armitage thinks. He visualizes himself plunging in and out, in and out, in and out of the illustrious First Order’s illustrious Supreme Leader’s illustrious arsehole. He imagines the obscene, wet sounds of their flesh slapping together again and again and again. For good measure, he imagines what Ren would sound like begging Armitage to let him come.

Nothing. Ren’s gaze does not waver from the transparisteel viewport. There’s nothing to see, though – just the swirling blue-white light of hyperspace. Clearly, his mind is elsewhere.

With that filthy scavenger, most likely. Wherever the Sith-hells she’s got to. That stupid, fool Ren and his stupid, fool obsessions.

Armitage’s hands curl into fists, and he clenches his teeth so tightly together that his jaw starts to ache. He’s spent his entire life climbing and clawing his way to the tippy top, and now that he’s here – or nearly here – the galaxy’s most powerful mind reader cares not a whit about what General Armitage Hux is thinking.

Which is infuriating. Humiliating. And this is why he wants Ren dead. Well. Either that, or he wants him naked and restrained in his bed. He deserves one of the two.

 _I’m spying for the Resistance because I hate you that much_ , Armitage thinks. _You hear me? Are you listening?! I. Am. Spying. For. The. RESISTANCE!_ This he shouts silently inside his head, accenting each syllable with a diacritical of righteous vengeance, aiming each word like the bolt of a blaster set to kill into the small of Ren’s darkly statuesque back.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing, the fucker. The fucker.

 _You fucker_ , Armitage thinks.

It’s a pitiably small consolation, but he will tear down everything he has built to have this. If Armitage can’t have Ren, at least he can have Ren fail.


End file.
